Nikolai Yezhov
Nikolai Ivanovich Yezhov ([IPA: nʲɪkɐˈlaj jɪˈʐof]; 1 May 1895 – 4 February 1940) was the head of the Soviet secret police, the "People's Commissariat for Internal Affairs" (NKVD) (26 September 1936 - 25 November 1938) and a senior figure in the Great Purge; in fact, the wave of mass arrests, executions, deportations etc became known as the "Yezhovschina" (the Yezhov era). Then he ended up purged himself and replaced by Berya. In the Parody Universe In the Stalin parodies of Benad361, Yezhov is presented as a diminutive, loyal, sadistic and zealous official, to the extent that "Comrade Yezhov's castration skills" and "Yezhov's Meatgrinder" are notorious amongst Stalin's ministers (Stalin even threatened Tukhachevsky with them at one point, with Tukhachevsky later being tortured by Yezhov as a punishment). He is compared to Günsche due to his ability to inform. The only difference between the two is in size and the fact that Yezhov is considerably smarter than him. Yezhov also appears to be a someone violent individual, punching Günsche in the face in the parody "Günsche Finds out the Bunker is Infested with Russians" after Günsche says "Yezhov's too short, and sucks as a response to me." He seems to assist Stalin in all manner of supporting roles, from flying his helicopter to punishing and informing. He made a cameo appearence in the Benad361 parody: Hitler Reminisces: Adventures on Skull Island. ''In said parody he fled the Apatosaurus stampede and Venatosaurus attack along with the others. However, he was knocked off a cliff by a skidding Apatosaurus, and presumably died due to the fall. Once, after an antic, Stalin became so infuriated that he even yelled Tukhachevsky's name at Yezhov three times, in a similar manner to Hitler's method of yelling at Gunsche. In Rosen Wars: Revenge of the Plamz (part 3), he and general Jan Gamarnik were tasked by Stalin to blow up the bunker in an attack helicopter, whilst Emperor Rosentine and Darth Vikings are inside. However, the plan fails, as neither the antic bullets or missiles can penetrate the bunker's shielding, and the helcopter is shot down personally by Vikings with an SAM missile. Yezhov and Gamarnik are then captured by imperial troops, and summarily executed, despite attempts by Dr Schenck and Max Müller to save them. Comparisons with Other Informers Günsche Trivia *In the parody ''Tukhachevsky versus Fegelein: Round Two (special parody, Yezhov personally tortures Tukhachevsky''. ''In actuality he reportedly did do this during Tukhachevsky's interrogation. It is not known what he and others did, but Tukhachevsky's confession was spattered with his own blood... *Yezhov often tortured detainees personally. Once he came into the government offices with blood on his tunic which he proudly proclaimed was the blood of "enemies of the revolution". Gallery Yezhov on the phone.PNG|Yezhov on the phone. Yezhov Castartation.PNG|Yezhov about to unleash his Castaration Skills. Yezhov interrogating.PNG|I can see you... Nikolai yezhov.jpg|The real life Nikolai Yezhov. Notice the glare. Nikolai Yezhov conferring with Stalin.jpg|Yezhov conferring with Stalin. Voroshilov,_Molotov,_Stalin,_with_Nikolai_Yezhov.jpg|Yezhov at Stalin's side, pre-1940 The_Commissar_Vanishes_2.jpg|Post-1940. Yezhov? What Yezhov? Category:Non-Downfall Characters Category:Stalin Parodies Category:Males Category:Informers